


Don't turn it into sex

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [21]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kise is a little shit, M/M, phone calls are involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu learns to never start a tickle fight with his boyfriend. It only ends in embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't turn it into sex

**Author's Note:**

> So this was going to be pure fluff but then porn happened. 
> 
> I'm not even sorry.

 

"What do you think Yukiocchi?" Kise murmured, glancing up from his phone.

"Huh?" Kasamatsu grunted, tearing his eyes away from the film on tv. "Sorry what?"

Kise rolled his eyes slightly but kept his relaxed smile. "I asked you what you thought of this picture."

Kasamatsu peered at the blond's smart-phone, it was one of the many selfies that filled Kise's instagram profile. This one had been taken a week previously after they'd gotten coffee together, Kise's smile in the photo made Kasamatsu's chest tighten a little.

"It's good. Why?"

"Good? Just good? Yukio the lighting is perfect~" Kise cooed as he shifted slightly on the couch, his head resting against Kasamatsu's chest and the rest of his body sprawled out along the two-seater with the captain's legs framing his torso.

"If you say so Ryouta." Kasamatsu didn't pay much attention to lighting, he rarely used his instagram and only had one because Kise kept wanting to tag him in photos.

"Just because you don't understand photography." Kise teased, scrolling through his profile.

The film credits started rolling as Kasamatsu snorted. "I do, I just don't make it a priority."

"But you're so attractive! You could be a model like me y'know."

"Doubt it. Besides, I have better things to be doing." Kasamatsu's arms wrapping around Kise's waist as he rested his head on top of the blond's and peered at the phone screen. "And anyway, your fangirls would get jealous."

"They're already jealous silly." Kise giggled.

Kasamatsu didn't dispute that, the day Kise helpfully announced their relationship online with a picture he took of Kasamatsu shirtless after practice was one that forever stuck in his mind. He got a lot of grief for it. He thought it was ridiculous how crazy some of Kise's fangirls were, there was idolising someone and then there was point blank stalking them.

Kise bought up the infamous picture that had several hundred likes to it, many of the comments were ones proclaiming they were jealous of both Kise and Kasamatsu, there were also many stating that they'd steal Kasamatsu from Kise in a heartbeat if it were possible.

"Your fans are strange." Kasamatsu murmured, tightening his hold on his boyfriend.

"Someone's feeling possessive." The other chimed.

"Am not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

Kasamatsu growled slightly as he released his hold on Kise and trailed his fingers up his sides, gaining a loud shriek from Kise and a frantic flailing of arms. The phone landed on the floor as Kise scrambled away from his lover's ticklish touches.

"Yukio!" Kise pouted as Kasamatsu laughed. "That was mean, you know how ticklish I am!"

"So? All the better reason to do it."

Kise raised an eyebrow before a smirk settled on his face. "Oh yeah? Well I know where your ticklish spots are too~"

Kasamatsu's laughter died. "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Ryouta I swear if you--"

The captain wasn't able to finish his threat as Kise pounced on him and slipped his hand under Kasamatsu's shirt. Long soft fingers immediately skimmed up his back and brushed the dip between his shoulder blades. The playful smile on Kise's face mirrored on his boyfriend's as Kasamatsu tried to suppress his laughter.

"Y-You're an asshole." Kasamatsu uttered as another hand trailed down his thigh towards his knee.

"Your words wound me Yukiocchi." Kise whispered, pressing his lips to Kasamatsu's briefly before abruptly pulling away. He stood up and roughly picked up his captain, tossing him over his shoulder.

"R-Ryouta!" The older boy protested at being manhandled. "Put me down!"

Kise laughed, he didn't make a habit of picking his boyfriend up as the captain rarely let him get away with it - that and Kasamatsu was too heavy to carry everywhere. He quickly made his way to the bedroom and unceremoniously dumped Kasamatsu onto the bed. The captain's cheeks were rosy as he glared at the blond.

"I-I still hate it when you do that." He uttered.

Kise caged him against the bed, using his build to his advantage as he smiled at the disgruntled third year. "You started this."

"I just tickled you baka! You didn't have to carry me in--wait why _are_ we in my bedroom?"

"More space." His eyes were bright as he slipped his hand underneath Kasamatsu's shirt again, his fingers running over smooth skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake. The captain gritted his teeth slightly as he tried not to give Kise the satisfaction of getting a response from him, he could also see how this could escalate very quickly.

"Ryouta--"

"Hmm? Yes Yukio?" Kise purred as he brushed his lips against Kasamatsu's neck. The older boy sighed as he felt the other's warm breath on his skin.

"By 'more space' did you have something in mind that the couch would be too small for?"

Kise chuckled. "My Yukiocchi's learning."

"Sh-Shut up!"

Kasamatsu's fingers tangled in Kise's blond locks, tugging him into a kiss. Kise giggled into the sloppy locking of lips, his fingers skimming over the delicate nipples and gaining a warning growl from the older boy.

"Don't turn this into sex baka--we have practice in an hour."

"Not my fault you decided to have Saturday afternoon practice...or that you invited me over." Kise retorted, pressing his lips to Kasamatsu's neck again, biting playfully at the tender skin.

"Why do I put up with you..." Kasamatsu's voice trailed off as Kise's hand travelled down his chest to the waistband of his shorts. "Ryouta..."

"You said don't turn it into sex." The blond whispered in his lover's ear, his hand slipping under the waistband with ease and teasing the captain's half-hard cock. "So I'm not."

"You're the worst." Kasamatsu stated, his breathing hitching as slender fingers rubbed against the fabric of his boxers.

"You didn't say that last time~"

"Don't start getting an ego--" His statement cut short as he felt Kise sucking a mark onto his neck for all their team-mates to see. "--Ahh Ryouta."

"Hmm?" Kise withdrew his hand and busied himself with pulling Kasamatsu's shorts down so he could get on with what he planned. The older boy's face was flushed red already as he was left exposed.

"You're still the worst..."

Kise chuckled, tugging on Kasamatsu's shirt. "Off."

"And since when did you give orders?"

"Since I'm the one with my hand about to be wrapped around your cock _captain_."

If the captain had a response, it died in his throat as he regarded Kise's playful but heated gaze. He didn't bend easily when people tried to order him around but Kise seemed to be able to expose the soft spots and exploit them when he wanted. He quickly tugged his shirt off and discarded it, letting his boyfriend push him to lie back down, lips pressing against his hungrily. Kise made short work of Kasamatsu's boxers, pulling them down with ease and teasingly running a finger up his boyfriends shaft. He smirked into the kiss as he felt the older boy's cock twitch slightly and heard the desperate whimper.

"Yukiocchi's so easy to get riled up." He murmured, nipping at the other's bottom lip.

"Sh-Shut up!" Kasamatsu stammered, trying to keep some of his dignity.

The blond slipped his tongue between the swollen lips, his free arm supporting his weight as he took hold of Kasamatsu's cock and began slowly stroking him, swiping his thumb over the sensitive head and enjoying how it got his lover whimpering into his mouth before he pulled away for air. He found Kasamatsu's willingness to be dominated very appealing, normally the blond was the one being teased until he begged for mercy but every so often the tables would turn and it would be the stubborn captain who was on the receiving end of the teasing. He admired Kasamatsu's flushed face, the authority that came with his position on court stripped away in a matter of minutes leaving him looking lost and needy under his kouhai's body.

"W-What are you staring at?" He uttered.

"Just your cute blushing face." Kise replied barely above a whisper as he squeezed his boyfriend's cock a little and watched the steel blue eyes slip shut. A breathy moan leaving his lips as his hips moved on instinct rather than orders.

"Screw you Ryouta..." He sighed, melting into another moan as Kise's strokes quickened slightly.

"Not today Yukio, you told me not to turn this into sex remember~" Kise teased, his voice low as he kissed the skin below Kasamatsu's ear and getting a whimper from the other.

Kasamatsu was at a loss, this wasn't the first time Kise had used his own words against him, it wasn't even the first time this had happened. It still left his heart pounding as he was teased, the pleasure being dragged out just so Kise could indulge in having him at his mercy. He wasn't going to deny he enjoyed it.

"A-At least hurry up then." He hissed, bucking his hips up into Kise's hand. "Otherwise I'll be getting phone calls from Kobori when we're late."

Kise smirked. "Now there's an idea."

"What?" Kasamatsu's eyes snapped open when he felt the weight on the bed shift. "Ryouta--"

Kise's hand on his cock quickened, causing him to temporarily forget what had him so worried. The smooth fingers running up and down his shaft dragging moans from his lips, the swipe of a thumb across his now leaking head making him gasp slightly. His boyfriend was right about him being easy to rile up.

He had forgotten about Kise's statement.

"Hey Kobori-senpai!" The cheery tone contradicting the lust in the blond's honey eyes as he watched Kasamatsu's face flush red. His pace not faltering as he listened to whatever the vice-captain was saying down the phone. "Yeah, well Yukio's phone is dead so he asked me to call you for him, he needs to talk to you about something~"

Kasamatsu shook his head and cussed under his breath as Kise offered the phone to him. Despite his wishes, he took the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Uh hey." He uttered, trying to sound normal, or as normal as he could when he could see Kise was about to start mouthing at his cock.

"Sup?" Kobori didn't seem to know what was going on, which was both a blessing and a curse. "What do you need?"

Kasamatsu needed many things in that moment, including Kise to not put him in this situation. He had to admit, the danger of his best friend finding out exactly what was happening sent his heart into overdrive. Kise smirked as he licked at the beads of cum dripping down Kasamatsu's cock.

"I-uh...that math homework we got. Have you done it yet?" He scrambled around his brain for something to ask that wouldn't give away that the ace of Kaijo's basketball team was teasing him relentlessly.

"Doing it now, Nakamura needed some math tuition anyway."

"Nakamura?" Kasamatsu repeated, so not only his best friend but another one of their team-mates could find out about all this.

Kise suppressed his laughter as he licked and sucked on the head of his lover's cock, hands stroking Kasamatsu's thighs and easing them apart so he could really tease his captain.

"Yes?" Kobori was getting suspicious. "So what about our homework?"

Kasamatsu had to bite on one of his knuckles as Kise abruptly took half his cock into his mouth, his body was trembling as he caught Kise's gaze through the blond hair that had fallen in front of the ace's eyes.

"Yukio?"

"Ah! Yes uh, question four w-what did you get?" Kasamatsu was already beginning to lose it as Kise hummed slightly.

"...there is no question four?"

Kasamatsu wanted to scream, he also wanted to flip Kise over and fuck him senseless for putting him into this situation. "Ah shit yeah, wrong subject--" He gasped slightly as Kise swirled his tongue around his cock.

"Are you okay?" Kobori was definitely getting suspicious, or worried, Kasamatsu didn't really care which in that moment.

"Yes! Fine, uh I think I'm good with the homework actually." He just wanted the call to be over, he could handle Kobori being concerned later when Kise wasn't slowly taking more of his cock in his mouth.

"...are you sure?"

"Yes Kouji I'm sure!" Kasamatsu nearly snapped, his tone softening when Kise pulled off his cock and started mouthing at his balls instead.

"...I'll see you in half an hour then?"

"Yes."

The call went dead and Kasamatsu let out a loud moan as Kise giggled and returned to sucking on the head that was leaking considerably more.

"Fuck you Ryouta." Kasamatsu growled, hand roughly fisting in the blond's hair and forcing him to take his cock back into his warm wet mouth. "That was fucking low even for you."

Kise smirked, swallowing around his lover before beginning to bob his head quickly. He hummed and whimpered at Kasamatsu's grip as the captain began to buck his hips up into the other's mouth. He grunted and moaned without a care as Kise pried his hand from his head and spread his legs even more. The captain's back arched as he felt himself brush against the back of Kise's throat, a choked gasp leaving his lips as Kise swallowed around him again and hummed.

"A-Ahh--fuck." He gasped, a little more frantically than before.

Kise wanted to taunt his boyfriend a little about how quickly he came undone but doing so would've required pausing in his actions. He swirled his tongue again, his throat was slightly sore already and his jaw was beginning to hurt but hearing Kasamatsu's gasps and whimpers was worth it. He could feel the other's thighs trembling as his orgasm neared, knowing the signs to watch for to avoid getting caught off guard.

"Ry-Ryouta..."

Kise hummed again as he pulled away, a thin line of spit and cum connecting him to his captain briefly before his fingers took over where his lips left off. The frantic moans falling from his captain's lips were making his own cock twitch, he had no problem with easing his own problem. He stroked Kasamatsu quickly, spreading the cum and saliva up and down his shaft as his other hand worked to free his cock from his tight briefs.

He caught Kasamatsu watching him with lidded eyes. He bit his lip as his captain's lips parted in another whimper at the sight. Kise was a good multitasker, without breaking his pace he had roughly tugged down his own shorts and briefs and was stroking his cock whilst Kasamatsu could only watch and pant heavily.

"Y-You're the fucking worst..." Those words lacking any malice or truth as they left the captain's mouth again. He could already tell what Kise was planning as the blond started to jerk himself off quickly, faster than the hand wrapped around the older boy's cock.

"I _am_ the ace." He teased, tightening his grip again and causing Kasamatsu to cry out.

"P-Please..." The older boy's lust betraying his rational thoughts.

"Hmm?" Kise breathed. "You want me to let you cum?"

Kasamatsu couldn't keep his thoughts clear anymore, all he wanted was to be granted the pleasure Kise had been teasing him with. He nodded, knowing full well Kise would want to hear him say it.

The blond's lidded eyes regarded his boyfriend spread out for him, cock leaking all over his hand as his fingers stroked him roughly. He stuck his tongue out slightly as he focused more on bringing himself to the edge of ecstasy.

"Ryouta--" Kasamatsu whimpered, his resolve was failing quickly as he felt Kise's pace falter slightly. He watched the ace's cock begin to drip onto him. "Y-You're not gonna--"

"Oh I am Yukio." Kise taunted with a smirk.

Kasamatsu now knew why Kise wanted him to take his shirt off. He whimpered as he clenched the bedsheets beside him, totally at a loss as his cock twitched at the thought of Kise claiming him in such a lewd way. He didn't have to wait long at all before Kise began moaning softly, his face flushing and strokes becoming faster and pulling more moans from the captain through gritted teeth.

"R-Ryouta...I-I...I want to cum." He pleaded. "Please!"

Kise chuckled though his gasps, teasing himself slightly before rocking his hips forward and grinding their cocks together, he steadied himself with one hand as his other worked to stroke both of them as he rolled his hips forward. Kasamatsu was a wailing and whimpering mess and Kise was more than happy to draw it out if he could.

"Yukio..." He murmured, feeling his boyfriend's body trembling again. "You could help you know~"

Kasamatsu responded by reaching down and joining Kise's slick hand with his own, gasping sharply. It was messy and sloppy but neither of them cared about that, Kise moaned a little louder as his captain's frantic strokes broke through his act.

"Fuck..." He breathed, rocking his hips forward. "More Yukio~"

Kasamatsu could only pant as his orgasm finally crashed into him, his cock twitching before he came all over himself and Kise's hand. He let out a choked cry as his back arched and he felt Kise stroking him through it. He didn't know how long it was before Kise came in a series of moans and gasps, coming in thick ribbons across Kasamatsu's stomach before collapsing onto the bed beside his captain.

They lay there for a while panting and moaning slightly before Kise's phone buzzed violently next to Kasamatsu's head.

"Wha?" The captain groggily asked.

"Where are you?" Kobori sounded somewhat amused.

"...in bed." He answered without much thought.

"...really? Because you and Kise are both late."

"Late..." Kasamatsu bounced the word around his hazy mind. "Late..."

"To practice." Kobori sighed, there was laughter in the background which could've been Moriyama. "You were fucking Kise weren't you?"

"No..." Kasamatsu grunted, sitting up and glaring at the mess he was in. "...I'll explain later?"

"Get your asses to practice in the next fifteen minutes _captain_ and I won't tell coach." Kasamatsu grumbled slightly at his best friend not giving him a break. Kobori laughed before continuing in a quieter voice. "Well some of us can disguise our voices better when we're getting blowjobs."

"Wait what?"

Kise laughed at his boyfriend's reaction. "Kobori-senpai and Nakamura-senpai." He whispered.

"Oh my god." Kasamatsu groaned. "Okay whatever we're coming."

"We already came." Kise shouted so that the rest of their team could hear.

"Ryouta shut up!"

They quickly cleaned themselves up before hurrying to practice, there were a lot of remarks about the lovebite on Kasamatsu's neck and Kise's slightly raspy voice. The captain tried not to think about his team-mates doing similar things to each other, easier said than done when he noticed the lovebite on Nakamura's shoulder.

If Kasamatsu learned anything from this, it was to never start a tickle fight with Kise.


End file.
